Don't Wake Me Up
by Amathys
Summary: FemZero.It is a dream, a beautiful dream. One that I cannot not escape from nor do I want to. Each time I lay in bed, these dreams consume me, a beautiful girl with amethyst eyes, hair as white as the moon. If only she where real, I fear that no other will ever capture my attention as she has. DISCLAIMER: I do not own VK. merely write for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Romance/Drama/Sci-fi

Vampire Knight

Takuma/Fem Zero a.k.a N'aira

AN: So yeah, this is a bit new for me. I have always wanted to write a Takuma/Zero story. I think they would be cute together. So I decided to go for it, how this idea came to me was bizarre. I was watching the teen titans; all the while thinking what Zero would be like if he were a female. Moreover, what would it be like if Zero or in this case N'aira came from a different world. Somewhat how Robin first met Starfire, finding out she was from an alien race, with abilities that far surpassed humans. Therefore, I have decided to reenact that scene but a bit differently. Hopefully this turns out exactly how I imagine it.

Current Characters: (others will be mentioned later on)

Name: N'aira

Aliases: Zero

Age: 17

Parents: T'aichi, and L'ena

Siblings: K'ira, D'ainchiru (a.k.a Ichiru), Z'airo

Race: Galiath, Sector 8

Abilities: superhuman strength, stamina, speed, flight, language assimilation through touch, superior fighting skills.

Also, no in this story N'aira does not have a twin, although D'ainchiru looks similar he is much older, and male, Z'airo is the youngest sibling also male, K'ira and N'aira are the female daughters and closer to each other.

(expect OC)

Summary/Plot:

It is a dream, a beautiful dream. One that I cannot not escape from nor do I want to. Each time I lay in bed, these dreams consume me, a beautiful girl with amethyst eyes, hair as white as the moon. If only she where real, I fear that no other will ever capture my attention as she has.

Prologue:

(Takuma P.O.V)

I cannot really explain how it happened, but I guess I should start from the beginning. It was a normal night, I along with the rest of the night class where headed for our daily classes. Passing a horde of fan girls screeching, oh so early (or late…w/e). I watched as my best friend and dorm leader Kaname, greeted that human girl Yuuki. That poor girl being the only prefect has to be a tough job, wonder if Cross-san has ever thought of getting someone else to help.

"Takuma! You are so gorgeous.," screamed one girl.

'Marry me!" screamed another.

In an attempt to humor them, I smiled slightly. If only they knew what we were. Would they be screeching such things? Probably.

Class could not be any more boring. Felt like centuries before we could go back to our dorms.

"Takuma…are you alright?" asked Kaname.

Smiling at my long time friend, "Yes, just need to get some blood tablets"

After drinking a full glass of fake blood, I laid down in my bed, thinking nothing of it, merely a repeat of last night. Unaware that my life would change in ways I never expected.

~DREAMWORLD~

Awakened by a loud bang, I attempted to get up, but found myself unable to move, I was bound chains held captive in a cell. Growling in anger, eyes turning furiously red, I looked around for any means of escape.

Hearing a loud bang once again, I turned towards the source; it looked like a metal cage, with someone in it, judging by the loud banging,

Another bang, followed by an angry frustrated growl, the person made another attempt at escaping like myself, managing to make a dent on the metal cage.

Maybe this person is a vampire like me, strong if that dent is anything to go by. Giving a strong tug at the chains holding me I manage to loosen them a bit, with one final tug I manage to completely break the chains around me.

Hearing another loud bang, the person inside tore apart the metal cage completely; I shifted my gaze towards the person inside, hidden by the shadows. As the person inside stepped out I could not help but gasp, for she was the most beautiful person, I had ever seen, surrounded by perfection all my life, none would ever compare to her.

Long silver hair cascading down her back, fair skin like snow white, dressed in armor fit for a warrior, with the most captivating glowing amethyst eyes I had ever seen.

The aura around her did not feel like that of vampires, or that of a human.

"What are you?" I asked.

At the sound of my voice, she turned towards me, her small lips opening to speak, a foreign language, like nothing I have ever heard.

She must have noticed the confusion on my face, for her eyes lit in comprehension. Stepping towards me, her hand wrapped around my shirt, as she pulled me forward with incredible strength, her soft lips crashing on to mines, and as quick as it came she pulled back. Leaving me gapping…I suspect my face colored a bit.

"Gomen…my name is N'aira, I am from Galiath, Sector 8" she replied.

Speechless, I could only stare at N'aira; maybe the kiss had scrambled my brain. Directing my gaze at her lips, I ached to kiss her again. "I find it hard to believe you, I have never heard of such a place." Replied Takuma.

Her mouth twitched in amusement, as she stared at the blonde-haired man before her, parting her lips she said, "Why? Is it so hard to believe in other worlds besides Terra?"

"I'm sorry what? Terra?" exclaimed Takuma.

"It's your home world Earth. Is that not where you are from?" said N'aira.

Staring at her in disbelief, I could only assume this must be a dream. My mind must be incredibly creative to come up with this dream. Feeling a bit put out that N'aira was only a figment of my dreams, my chest hurt in ways that I could never imagine.

"It is where I come from, I only wish that you where real, it's funny how my imagination could conjure all this up, I must have been really sleep deprived," said Takuma. Looking at N'aira intently, he knew that he had never seen such a beautiful girl in the real world, and that only made him curse this dream more, this unnatural pull that he felt towards her, as if she were made for him.

Stepping closer towards her, his hand took a hold of her small hand, he kissed his dream girls hand.

"Silly Terran, you believe me to be a figment of your imagination?" said N'aira, laughing.

"How absurd, I am not a dream… Which reminds me what is your name?" asked N'aira.

Feeling a bit embarrassed that his dream girl was all but laughing at him, he replied to her question. "My name is Takuma"

"Well Takuma, this may have been a strange encounter for the both of us, but certainly not a dream, throughout time many eons' species from different worlds, have been able to communicate with people from Earth, sometimes through dreams, it is a time where your physical body remains on earth while your astral form departs. You being here is not an accident, we were destined to meet, I only wish it were not under these circumstances"

Stepping closer towards Takuma, "we shall continue to meet each time you sleep, for now that is how it's meant to be. It is time we depart," said N'aira. Pulling away from him, she positioned her hand on his face; her eyes glowed bright, "until next time"

*Don't leave me* where his last thoughts, before darkness engulfed him.

~END OF DREAM~

Waking up, feeling disoriented, Takuma could only look around his room, feeling disoriented, unable to explain his odd dream.

Well that is where I am leaving it for now. Will be working on the next chapter =) review and let me know what you think ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Well I am back for the next installment of the story. After updating the other fics on my page, I decided to update this one as well. On this chapter, Takuma wakes up from his strange dream, thinking nothing of it. Not knowing how true N'aira's words were. For their meeting was only just the beginning of many. Anyway, onwards with the story, Reviews are welcome =)

Chapter .2 don't wake me up

_Waking up, feeling disoriented, Takuma could only look around his room, feeling disoriented, unable to explain his odd dream._

_~Dearly beloved, if this love only exist in my dreams, don't wake me up~ Chris Brown Album._

Sitting up from his bed, he settled for getting ready for his night classes. After going through his regular routine, He headed downstairs to join everyone else for breakfast. His thoughts revolving around his odd dream, the captivating amethyst eyes haunted him. His chest constricted painfully, knowing that his dream girl was not real, only a figment of his dreams. For surely no one as beautiful or perfect as her would ever exist.

His normally cheerful mood, was dampened down a notch, he did not feel like smiling nor pretending anymore. Wanting to drop his façade and just be himself, but knowing that would never be an option for him. For he had to pretend he was perfectly all right.

As he reached his destination, he took a seat next to his friend Kaname. Merely sparring him a hello, he looked down at his breakfast and started to eat, taking small bites not really in the mood to eat much. But trying to act as normal as possible.

"You alright Takuma" asked Kaname, a hint of concern evident in his voice.

Looking when his name was spoken, he merely nodded, "yeah…I'm fine" replied Takuma, Regretting lying to his long time friend.

After finishing his breakfast, he along with the rest of the night class got ready, to step out and walk towards their classes. Waiting by the gates, he started walking a step behind his friend Kaname. Quietly observing the flock of females gathered around shouting random confessions of love…once…again. Not in the mood to humor, any of them, he just kept his eyes looking forward.

His eyes caught a flash of silver hair amongst the crowed, halting his steps as he tried to zero in on the source, all the while his heart accelerating at the thought of seeing his dream girl. Failing to find the source, he just stayed rooted to the ground, trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart, knowing full well, he had gained the attention of every vampire near him.

"Taku? Is something wrong?" asked Aidou, having stopped his flirting the moment he heard Takuma's heart beat wildly.

"N-nothing…just thought I saw something " replied Takuma, feeling a bit put out that he had lost control so quickly, just because of a figment of his imagination.

Looking around he noticed, everyone was staring at him, in wonder he just started walking again as if nothing happened. Completely ignoring his friends looking at him, he walked forward walking through the gate and headed for his first class, setting himself next to his friend Kaname. He just opted for paying attention to the teacher to drown his overwhelming need to think of what just happened.

In his dream the girl said that each time he slept, they would meet, if so he wished to sleep forever. Starring out the window as soon as the teacher began his lecture, his mind pulling up a vivid image of his dream girl, long silver hair flowing freely in the wind, amethyst eyes starring directly into his own. His chest felt like it was breaking in two, he had never met anyone like her, and will never meet anyone like her in his current life.

So out of his world, he completely missed the bell dismissing the students towards there next class. Feeling someone shake him, he noticed it was none other than his friend Kaname. "You have been out of it, throughout the whole class, clearly something is wrong," said Kaname, a hint of concern evident in his tone.

"Nothing just feeling tired, I think I'm going to go back towards the dorms" as he said this, he swiftly packed up his books and left for his dorm room, ignoring the looks being thrown his way. For he knew it was way out of his character to act like this. The minute he stepped inside his own dorm room, he made sure to lock the door, before heading towards the bed and collapsing on it.

Running the day's event in his head, he could not help but cringed when he had lied to his long time friend, but he knew it would not benefit him for others to know what has been plaguing his thoughts.

Adjusting himself on the bed so that he was on his back, he felt himself drift to sleep, his breathing evening out.

Next Chapter:

**Stopping here, next chapter will based solely in the dream world. I am hoping to make this around 5-10 chapters long, or at least that is the game plan. I do have other projects I am working on, but I would never give up what I write.**

Reviews are welcome


End file.
